sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Iron Minerzone
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ironthehedgehog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frozina (Talk) 19:48, 17 August 2012 hi Beware I am a potato RAGH YOUR FACE AND DEM HATS ARE TEH BEST MANNNNNNNNNNNN LIKE HOW IS U AND WHAT IS YOUR SOUP DOING? LozzaLolzor (talk) 01:34, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Trolling you FOREVER AND EVER. SO LIEK CRY ME A RIVER 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDd TROLOL so liek sup im in ur fridge stealin ur pikachususus RAINBOWS DON'T EXSIST, WELL...ACTUALLY THEY DO. FUCK! LozzaLolzor (talk) 15:31, October 13, 2012 (UTC) HNGH SO NOW I LIKE ENTER UR TERRITORY -throws pigs at u face. Love Hated from 'Mysterious Pig Ninja' Clash the hedgehog hey iron my name is CallofDutyfan360 and i wnted to tell you that i think iron is awesome better than my character clash and well i was wondering if you could read over my character and tell me wath yah think hai i put chicken in donuts the end LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 09:20, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi iron! Is it ok if i could add your iron the hedgehog to my story? Emily the hedgehog (talk) 01:35, April 11, 2013 (UTC)Emily the hedgehog 7 days. hey man u r k00L noh8plz but 1 theng 2 sai ur glevs r tied LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 22:42, April 25, 2013 (UTC) THEES EES STATIC CAN I B IN IRON CO??? (cuz I made you a nice video, but posted it on my friend's account) PLEEZY WEEZY Staticcat (talk) 02:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) IIIIIIIIIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOON COME BACK TO CHAT ;M; I MADE YOU A MUFFIN Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 03:59, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Nah, it's totally okay. I was just curious, I figured maybe you had logged out but it still showed you as being on. No biggie :D FelicityTheErmine (talk) 18:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ion to iron bro, grab more bacon so iron you got to draw ion and iron ready to fight eggman please Im sorry for what i did yesterday, I dont wanna annoy you on purpose....is there anyway you can forgive me at all? ~ Sean Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 03:46, July 1, 2013 (UTC) SFC Wikirations *Hay Iron its Electro do you still want Iron to be in my game? If you do could you tell me a level you want in the game. ElectroChao94 (talk) 15:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) EXCUSE ME?! I DID NOT DO ANY OF THOSE THINGS! NOW UNBAN ME FROM CHAT, MAN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! >:V Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 04:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh so you ban Faw too? Im done with this. Your abusing power.Youve crossed the line Iron. Youre done. Im telling Spoon immediately.You wanna ban people for NO reason? Pay the consequence.Im a brony.And Friendship is Freaking Magic. 17:16, July 6, 2013 (UTC) okay i think we all need to calm down -.o iron can you convey to me what exactly is going on? Sean's been messaging me about his numerous bans and kicks and telling me that you weren't giving him warnings first. I'm just kinda wondering what's going on. What's sean doing that's been getting him into so much trouble? I tried talking to assassin but apparently the reasons for sean's bans aren't substantial enough to be messaged to me, either that or sniper simply doesn't want to tell me. Carefulspoon (talk) 17:37, July 6, 2013 (UTC) hey hey hey guess wat i fewnd -------> LozzaLolzor, the Professor PigWolf, the one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 11:03, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Iron. I'm going out today, and I won't be back 'till later. See ya then, buddy. --Procio di Cagliostro (talk) 14:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much! maybe I should make a chibi for you? Idk... ^^ Reens the Hedgehog (a true blue friend) 20:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Emeraldgreeny (talk) 15:46, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Good luck. Pancakes May not be on today since I'm going out with my dad and uncle. And you're still in my thoughts, bro... --'Procio di ' 13:25, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Where you can find me since i am no longer coming here(tell jet and fireblaze as well as CoDfan) There are three notable places you can find me: on Pokemon Showdown on Heroes Hub Wiki and also on DeviantART SniperAssassinX (talk) 01:19, September 16, 2013 (UTC)Sniper the #1 Shoto Bro Sorry But I found two recolours you put on the wiki Dx (acctually Greeny did but oh) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Iron_doing_something_badass_I_guess.png http://i53.photobucket.com/albums/g56/soniroth/ShadowPixelArtFinished.png and http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kid_Iron_Reading_a_comic_book.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/anelydos/ro/images/f/fe/Images.jpeg ono Emeraldgreeny (talk) 14:39, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Btw Iron, you could risk for demotion now ono Chat hacks and stuff K so you go to the following link: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyPage/global.js And then create the page and copy-paste this: importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); importScriptPage('User:Joeytje50/ChatPMs.js', 'c'); And then press Ctrl+F5. And then (important k) you enter the chat with the "join" button on the Recent Wiki Activity page. (otherwise it doesn't work) I hope it works lol--